Marriage (Cloud X Tifa)
by Ike Ragnell
Summary: Cloud is hardly home, as per usual. He has to go on a trip and without him, Tifa is managing the bar, 7th Heaven by herself. Denzel and Marlene helping her occasionally. However, with Cloud on a trip, Tifa experiences the most unexpected event. (If it gets good reviews might turn into oneshot book.) (Cloud X Tifa)Final Fantasy VII Fanfics


_**Yo, Ike here. I hope you enjoy this short story about Cloti. And if you do, please review! (Sorry if the characters are OOC).**_

\--

"Will you,Tifa Lockhart,please marry me?" a figure stood at the doorway,one of his legs bent and his hands holding a box with a gold ring.

Tifa stood at the doorway,her hands still clutched on the handle.She had planned to open the bar but the person that stood at the doorway shocked her to the bone. "Pardon?"

His face gleamed as he started to explain. "I always notice you working in this bar,managing it on your own.So,I found that you are very attractive and hardworking.After a while,my eyes started following you and I want to be with you forever! Instead of dating,I hope you would marry me!"

She could see a deep blush tainting his cheek.Smiling softly,she patted his shoulders and replied, "I can't afford to marry you,I hardly know you."

"If it's okay with you,could you please spend some time with me before you reject me?" His eyes resembled a puppy as he presented soft eyes.

Tifa sighed and agreed to the condition.After a few minutes,they agreed on her free day,which was only two days away.She walked in to the room and noticed the little girl grinning. "Tifa,who was that?"

"Just a customer."

"A customer that asked to marry you? I don't think that's correct."

Feeling slightly defeated from Marlene's questioning,she settled on the couch. "This hasn't happened in a while."

Denzel appeared from behind the counter with a glass of water in hand. "For now,forget about it and work.I'm sure you will get your answer then."

A smile forming on her face,she took the drink and poured it down her throat.

The short two days passed and Tifa found herself in front of the mirror.She combed her hair and thought of the different events that could occur.Brushing out any wrinkles in her clothes she rushed off,ready to meet the customer.

"Tifa has left.What should we do Marlene?"

"Call Cloud.He had to go overseas,let's see whether he gets this message.If his late,Tifa would be a bride when he gets back."

Denzel nodded his head and noticed the change in personality for the girl.As usual,the call reached voicemail and he let Marlene handle it.His mind was consumed of thoughts about Tifa meeting with the customer whose name he does not know.

"Sorry I'm late." Tifa tried to regain her breath as she stood before the guy.

"I have not introduced myself yet,I'm Gray.A regular at your shop."

Tifa nodded her head and extended her hand. "Tifa.Although I'm pretty sure you know me already."

He gave a goofy smile before shaking it.Releasing her grip,Tifa let go of his hand and moved forward.He followed and slowly told Tifa the schedule of the day.

Cloud stopped his Fenrir and opened his phone.There was a voice mail from the house and he opened it,thinking it was from Tifa.Hearing Marlene's voice shocked him slightly but he listened to the contents.His eyes widened at her words.Placing the phone in his pocket,he started to drive,not knowing what to think about.

The sky was turning a dark orange,Tifa looked at the time and face Gray. "I think I should go now."

He grabbed her wrists in haste and fumbled on his words as he faced her. "Wait!"

Noticing the innocent look on her face,he released his grip and raised a hand. "Bye!See you tomorrow!"

Smiling,Tifa replied, "Sure!"

Her heart remained calm,despite the day he spent with her,she felt no attraction. 'Maybe...I can slowly fall in love with him.Cloud...does not need me anyway.'

Reaching home,she plummeted on her bed.Knowing that he was good person,she did not want to break his heart.Stuffing the pillow further in her face,she thought for a while before reaching for the phone before her.

"Hey,Gray? Can we meet up two days from now?"

With this,she started meeting him more frequently,starting to know his personality better.Although there was a problem for her which she did not tell him about.Her heart,never responded to him-refused to respond to him.Her thoughts abruptly ended as she felt the area around her turn dark with a single candle in Gray's hands.He kneeled before her and presented the similar ring.Tifa nodded her head,unsure of any other decision.Although it was a dreamlike way to be proposed to,she felt empty.Nevertheless,a smile formed on her face.He hugged her,simply holding her in his arms.

Rushing back hand in hand,he ran to the bar. "We are getting married!"

With the help of the other members,the wedding would be held the following month.Tifa only smiled at his enthusiasm.She wanted to have a new love,to her,it was a fresh start.The invitation letters was sent out,Cloud was returning on the day of the wedding.Tifa felt her heart ache but she smiled.'It was for the best.' She told herself that,refusing to think of anything else.

The month passed and she was dressed in pure white.Her dress was accompanied with various accessories.Hearing the knock on her door,she allowed the person in,noticing the familiar ninja.

"Yuffie!"

"Are you okay with this Tifa?"

Tifa nodded in response.

"Cloud might be late.That's all I came here to tell you-" her smile faded but she tried to maintain it. "Please,follow your heart."

Those words seemed to hurt Tifa but she simply smiled.Cid was the person chosen to escort her down the aisle of the chapel.She walked,each footstep seemed foreign to her.Noticing Gray standing with a smile on his face,she returned it and took her place in front of him.The pastor stated the wedding vows,letting Gray finish it.He turned to me and waited for my response.My voice faltered and nothing was released from my throat.I stood there,trying to release my captured voice.

"Tifa Lockhart!" the familiar voice ringed throughout the chapel.The voice she had not heard in months. "Come!"

He was dressed in his usual clothes,the familiar figure riding on Fenrir.The doors under his favourite motorbike.He basically destroyed it but it did not matter now.Tifa stared as he slowly got off the motorbike and extended his hand.She looked into his blue orbs,the familiar eyes she always lost herself in.Her heart finally started beating,the person she remembered stood before her.As if by reflex,she could feel her legs chase after him.Gray tried to reach out for her but she ran faster than usual.

"Cloud!"

Grabbing hold of his hand,she felt her legs being lifted as he carried her bridal style.She grabbed his neck,breathing in his scent,letting herself drown in his blond hair and eyes.There was nobody else she loved more than this man.They ran off,Cloud stealing the bride with a buster sword attached on his back.Vincent chuckled to himself,watching as they ran away.

"Way to steal the bride Cloud.Even Sephiroth would feel insignificant."

Marlene smiled and commented, "He didn't even steal her in a tuxedo.His hair was messy,he destroyed the doors and still had a buster sword on his back.He was even still wearing his usual outfit and the groom lost to him?"

The pastor only shaked his head,pitying the open mouthed groom beside him.

"Hey,Cloud,is this okay?"

"Not that I care."

Tifa laughed at his response,this was the person she loved.Hearing her name being called,she looked up,only to be replied with him pressing his lips to hers.She melted in the kiss,feeling as their lips molded with each other.

"I love you,Tifa."

"You made me wait too long." she chuckled.

"Sorry."

Giving a small peck on his lips,she smiled and replied, "That's why I love you."

He smiled and they continued running,until they reached the bar.

Extra

"But if you make me wait too long,I will seriously marry someone else."

Cloud smirked as he stared at her. "You won't be able to.I will keep interrupting the wedding."

"But I will be able to make you faint!" she replied.

"Nope,you will be out first." he closed the gap between their lips and she felt herself losing strength.

"That's not fair Cloud!"

He chuckled lightly at her reply. "You are really cute."


End file.
